Heihachi High
by Hell's Sadistic Soul
Summary: In a school full of strange kids two girls find themselves falling in love with two half inu brothers. Read Prolouge for better summery.
1. Prolouge

**Heihachi High**

**  
**  
_an inuyasha fanfiction written by:_  
  
Johnna Norvell  
**aka**  
Hell's Sadistic Soul

**Summery:**   
** Stone Kasumi** and **Kagome Higurashi** have been recruited as new students to the world wide known school, Heihachi High. Oddly enough the two girls have never even heard of the so called famous school. They soon meet the two half brothers, whom attends the school, that manage to claim their hearts.  
  
**Inuyasha** and **Sesshoumaru Hayama**, the half brothers that are chosen as the _'lucky_' ones who share the dorm room ajoined to the very same one the two girls now share. They soon find themselves at wits end with the stoned Stone and the nieve Kagome.

**quote of the week:**  
"It takes an idiot to do cool things...  
that's why it's cool."   
**haruko**** haruhara from ****flcl**


	2. The Stoned and The Nieve

**Disclamer:** I do not own Inuyasha. The genius known as Rumiko Takahashi does, so give the lady the credit for the show and manga.

* * *

> > > > > > > > **Heihachi High**  
  
**Chapter One:**
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **The Stoned and the Nieve**

****

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she handed in her worksheet. She was having a great day. She got all of her work done easily, she got to school on time, found out that she was passing every class with flying colors, and had been asked out by the cutest boy in the school, Hojo.  
  
"Miss Higurashi. Very good." The teacher smiled up at her. "If you wish you can go to lunch early since your grades are so good and you already finished your worksheet."  
  
"Really? Sure." Kagome picked up her book bag from the back of her chair and half skipped out of the classroom. _'Today's offically the best day of my life!'_ She thought as she put up her books and took her lunch out of her locker. _'It's like a dream but it's not! It's real!'_   
  
She walked out oto the patio and sat down in her usualy spot beside the sakura tree._ 'It couldn't get better even if a dozen red roses fell into my lap!'  
_  
"Hello Kagome." Hojo's voice broke into her happy thoughts.  
  
"Hi Hojo!" Kagome smiled as she bit into her sandwich. Suddenly two dozen roses fell into her lap. "What tha...?"  
  
"These are for you." Hojo dropped down beside her. "For the prettiest girl in the entire school." He smiled warmly. "I hope you like them."  
  
"Oh. I love them!" Kagome smiled up at him as she took a delicate sniff on the bueatiful roses. "They're lovely!" She sat them down beside her and turned to Hojo. "You got out of class early too?"  
  
"Yep." He smiled at her. "I wasn't surprised to see you out of class early. Your grades are even better than mine are."  
  
"Aww..." Kagome was about to say something when the lunch bell rang shrilly. "There goes our peace and quiet."  
  
"Kagome!" Eki, Ayane, and all of her other friends ran up to her. "Is it true? Are you really Hojo's girlfriend?!" They plopped down onto the grass around her.  
  
"Yes, she is." Hojo smiled again as he put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I'm so lucky."

* * *

"That is so sickening." A girl sighed as she watched Kagome and all of her friends laughing and joking around as they ate lunch together. "Disgusting." She toyed with her black spiked braclets as she watched them hazily.  
  
"They say ingorance is bliss." A boy from a different school, whom was wearing all black, commented as he leaned against the wall watching his friend. "Come on, Stone. Skip school and come with me."  
  
"I wish I could but the old man found out my wickness and if I cut he'll take full advantage of it." Stone turned to her friend and narrowed her bright green eyes. "I can't have that happen."  
  
"I understand." He ruffled her long red hair playfully. "Want me to shadow you to your next class?"  
  
"Sorry Nuri, but you can't. They got patrollers because of the last time." She grinned up at him. "Not unless you want to get arrested again."  
  
"No way." Nuri shook his head wildly. "I hate those cops." He pinched his eyes shut and stuck out his tounge. "They smell like feces."  
  
"Well the lunch bell is about to ring. You better run off before you're caught." She kissed him playfully on the cheek. "Tell Jei and Hari that I said hi."  
  
"Sure." He grinned down at her. "Flip off those preps down there for me."  
  
"Will do!" Stone saluted him. "It'd be my pleasure!"

* * *

"Stone Kasumi and Kagome Higurashi, right?" The principle asked. "Okay. Fine. I'll call them in and tell them."  
  
"Good." The woman in the business suit smiled and shook his hand. "It's great to have met you."  
  
"Same here, Miss Otoyk." He smiled as he motioned to the door. "Send your school my regards."  
  
"Will do, principal Blahiwa." She left the room leaving the heavy-set man alone in his paperwork.

* * *

"Will Higurashi and Kasumi please report to my office." A voice over the intercom announced. "Repeat. Kasumi and Higurashi, report to my office. That is all."   
  
"Man. What'd I do this time?" Stone grumbled as she stood up and stalked to the door of the classroom. "Bye teach." She waved at the teacher before leaving the classroom.  
  
"I can understand _her _going." The teacher mumbled to herself. "But why Higurashi?"

* * *

"Will Higurashi and Kasumi please report to my office." A voice over the intercom announced. "Repeat. Kasumi and Higurashi, report to my office. That is all."   
  
**"WHA-A-T?"** the teacher fell out of her seat. "Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know what it's about, Sensai Yamahuro." Kagome stood up and walked to the door. "I'd better go now. Ja ne, Sensai." She bowed politely before leaving the classroom.

* * *

"I'm sure your wondering why I called you both here." Principal Blahiwa said as the two girl entered the office.  
  
Stone narrowed her eyes. "Damn right. I didn't do anything wrong _this _time."  
  
Kagome glanced at Stone. "Um... I'm sure there is a logical explanation for why we are here."  
  
"Yes, there is." Blahiwa smiled up at Kagome. "Please sit down. Neither of you are in trouble. Which is surprising for you, Miss Kasumi."  
  
"Whatever." Stone leaned against the wall watching the principal and Kagome. "Why am I here with miss goody-two-shoes?"  
  
"Ahem. No name calling." Blahiwa cleared his throat. "You are both here because you are being transferred to Heihachi High."  
  
"To where?" The girls asked.  
  
"Heihachi High. I'm sure you've heard of it."  
  
"Yeah... that name..." Stone grumbled. "...I think I've heard it once or twice or... **never**."  
  
"I'll have to agree with Miss Kasumi." Kagome butted in shyly. "I've never heard of Heihachi High."  
  
"Well, starting tomorrow you two are not only going to be attending Heihachi High but you will also be living there." Blahiwa handed them some folders with papers in there. "Here are your schedules, dorm numbers, guide names, et cetera."  
  
"Stone took the folder and flipped through it. "Oh great. I get to room with none other than miss goody." Stone grumbled as another name caught her eye. _'Sesshoumaru Hayama... what an odd name. Why is he my guide?'_  
  
"It'll be great." Kagome smiled up at Stone. "It'll be like one giant sleepover! Just you and me! We can talk and get to know one another and hang out." She smiled again as she glanced at her paper again. _'My guide is... Inuyasha Hayama. What an odd name...'  
_  
"Hayama?" Stone read over her shoulder ad Principal Blahiwa left the room for coffee. "Your guide has the same last name as mine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya." Stone handed her her folder. "Since we are gonna be stuck with each other we might as well know one anothers shit."  
  
"Great idea." She handed her her own folder. "I hope we'll like it there."  
  
_'As long as I'm away from my old man I'm happy.'_ Stone thought to herself as she glanced over Kagome's papers. "I'll miss Nuri though."  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Kagome glanced up at her. "Does he go to a different school?"  
  
"Ya. He goes to Jeridaki High." Stone handed her back the folder. "That's odd. You don't seem so sad about leaving Hojo behind."  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. "I can't believe I forgot him!"  
  
"I can. He's about as interesting as the sky is green." Stone grinned.  
  
"But the sky's not green... it's blue." Kagome mumbled confused.  
  
"My point exactly."

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think of it.**


	3. The Ice and The Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha... only stone!

* * *

Wow. Thanks for all those who reviewed so soon. Heihachi High has only been on for... well not even a full day and I got a lot of good reviews!  
  
I checked my hotmail and WOW. So many reviews alerts.  
  
Of course I thank all you. I am aware I keep on spelling nieve wrong but bear with me. Summer obviously makes my brain cease to function.

* * *

**Thanks to:**  
  
Sango13  
  
gladdecease  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE  
  
FireDemond  
  
Rubelcam  
  
sarah  
  
**I can never thank my reviewers enough.**

* * *

Here's a fact I bet you didn't know... I just started this Story on 5/24/2004 which was the very same day I posted the first two things. Cool, eh.   
  
The chapters will get longer, I assure you of that. The first one would have been but my sister wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
Enough chat! Onto the chapter

* * *

**Heihachi High**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Ice and the Fire**

* * *

"This is bullshit." Stone mumbled as she dragged her suitcase behind her. "Bullshit." 

"It's not so bad, Stone!" Kagome smiled over at her as she dragged her pink wheeled suitcase behind her as they walked down the sidewalk. "Just look at those sakura trees! They're heavenly!"

"I doubt they even grow_ dendrobiums _here." She growled as she surveyed the grounds. "Where is our dorm?"

"There!" Kagome pointed out a tall brick building that looked like a very well to do house. "Wow."

"Oh yay."

* * *

Stone pushed open the door to room 843 and pulled her suitcase inside. "Not too shabby." She dumped her stuff on the couch and walked around opening doors. "Oh my. This room leads to a nursery!" She ran in and entered the nursery. "They even have _galanthus_!" She ran over and bent down to examine the flower. 

"This nursery leads to my room." An icey cold, deep, startlingly sexy voice broke into Stone's scattered thoughts.

"Really?" Stone stood up and narrowed her green eyes at him. "Name's Stone Kasumi. I just moved into 843."

"Sesshoumaru Hayama." He answered curtly.

"Okay." She frowned up at him. "Wow. You are **so** welcoming." She mumbled angrily. "Do you know how tends to these flowers?"

"Hn." He turned and left going into his own room.

"Wha-..." stone shook her head. "ASSHOLE!" She aimed her middle finger towards him and sat down on a bench under a blooming wisteria tree. She couldn't help but feel a small attraction to the guy. Who could blame her? He had gorgeous silver blue hair and golden-amber eyes you could just fall into.

_'I am not going to think this way!'_ Stone reasoned with herself. _'He's an hardass prick and Nuri is and honest to god saint!'_

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Kagome's voice broke into Stone's thoughts.

The gothic red-head rolled her eyes and found Kagome inside a room by their kitchen. "Who do you hate?" She asked curious who could get on miss goody's bad side so easily.

"Inuyasha Hayama! He's so-so-so..." Kagome gave another scream and dropped down onto her bed. "I was being perfectly nice to him and he just blew up at me!" She pressed her palm against her forhead fighting the beginnings of a headache. _'He is hot.... and those ears are so kawaii....' _

"Like fire." Stone guessed as she pulled out and old silver dented pillbox out of her pocket and opened it up. "Sesshoumaru is the opposite. He's ice." She took out a couple of pills, popped them into her mouth, and then took a small swig out of a mini brown bottle that was attached to her belt.

_Snap. Snap._

"A couple a day keep tha doctor away." Stone mumbled as she slid the pillbox back into her pocket. "I wonder what impression me made on them." She finally said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I hope he never forgets me!" Kagome spoke up angrily. "I hoped I slapped him so hard hisa cheek will be red for the rest of his godforsaken life!" She stood up and began to unpack her bags. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

* * *

"You see the new girls?" Inuyasha asked his brother as he slurped up some ramen from his bowl. 

"Only one of them." Sesshoumaru batted his nose annoyed. He couldn't get her scent out.

"I met one myslf. A real bitch." The younger brother said between mouthfulls. "She _slapped_ me!"

"Serves you right." Sesshoumaru shot his brother a cold glare. "She doesn't sound half bad."

"Ha! What about the one you ran into?" Inuyasha slurped down some more ramen. "What her problem?"

"She's into pot." He batted his nose again as he stared off towards his room. "Not that heavy though."

"O-okay, sound's like my type of girl!" Inuyasha grinned. 'Let me at her!" He slurped down some more of his beloved noodles._ 'There is no way she'll be as pretty as Kagome...'_

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the look on his younger half brothers' face.

"Oh hell no! I did not just think that about miss goody!" Inuyasha jumped up and began running in circles banging his head with his bowl trying his best to get the thought out.

"Goody? She sounds more like my type." Sesshoumaru chuckled under his breath as he watched his brother beat himself into an bloody pulp. **'No she isn't.'**

_'Who are you?'_

**'I'm you.'**

_'Okay. Su-ure.'_

**'You like the stoned chick.'**

_'No I don't.'_

**'I am your inner self. I think that of all people I would know whom you have a crush on.'**

_'Do you come with an off switch?'_

**'No.'**

* * *

**_Snap. Snap._**

Stone snapped open her pillbox and took out four pills. One red, two yellow, and one green. She had finished unpacking yesterday and wasn't bothering starting school today because she didn't feel like it.

"Oh joy." She put the pills into her mouth and took a swig of her brown bottle.

_Snap. Snap._

"I wonder if Nuri is home." Stone mumbled as she took the phone and dialed his number.

* * *

Ring. Ring.

_Who's this?_

**Nuri! Its me!**

_Oh! Hey babe!_

**I hate my new school.**

**_Doesn't surprise me._**

**At least I don't have to live with my old man anymore.**

**_That's a plus._**

**Are you alright? You seem distant today.**

**_Parents decided to get a divorce._**

**Oh I'm so sorry!**

**_No big deal._**

**Don't lie to me hun.**

_Fine. It's horrible. happy?_

**You'll feel better about it if you talk....

* * *

**

Stone stared at the phone. "He hung up on me." She replaced the phone in it's reciever and began staring at the ceiling. "Maybe I'll go out to the nursery."

_Snap. Snap. _

"But then again... maybe not."

_Snap. Snap._

**_

* * *

_**

**That's all I have for cpt two! sorry for the lack in this chapter but its two in the morning! I'm tired and I have to get off. More later on.**

**Oh yea. The whole _Snap. Snap. _thing is from the pillbox. If you have ever read The Empty Summer by Caryl Brooks than you might know what that kinda foreshadows. Maybe. I haven't decided yet. If you have the time find The Empty Summer by Caryl Brooks and read it. It is a very good book. I own it and read it over and over again. It's really great.**

**_Sesshoumaru is ice.  
Stone is stoned.  
  
Inuyasha is fire.  
Kagome is nieve.  
  
Miroku is a pervert.  
Sango is woman._**

**The above is a helper so you'll know my lil nicknames for them. Yes Miroku and Sango **will **be in this fanfiction. I'll introduce them soon enough.**

_Read and review!_


	4. The Pervert and The Woman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha... _only_ stone!

* * *

**Heihachi High  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The Pervert and the Woman**

* * *

**  
  
SLAP.**

"Miroku Houshi! If you don't keep your hand off my ass I'll knock you so hard with my boomerang you'll fall into a coma!" Sango Hairokotsu growled as she knocked him over the head with said boomerang. "You pervert!"

"I'm sorry lady Sango." Miroku stood up and dusted himself off. "It seems that a demon has taken possession of my hand, once again."

"Don't blame your perverted-ness on a demon, Houshi." Sango remarked dryly as she checked a piece of paper and glanced around. "Poor girls. Stuck next to _them_."

"_They_ are perfectly nice." Miroku scoffed as he checked the numbers on the door.

"Nice? They _play_ women!" Sango spun around and hit him with her boomerang again. "They might pray on the new girls!"

**"FUCK OFF!" **A yell could be heard from down the hall.

"Sounds like they're at it yet again." Sango groaned and ran down the hall to see what was going on.

"All I did was ask you to stay out of the nursery." Sesshoumaru told Stone.

"And all I said was: FUCK OFF! I'm allowed to go into the nursery!" She growled at him. "So bug off, ice pick!"

_Snap. Snap._

"Sesshoumaru Hayama! What are you doing to this poor girl!" Sango and Miroku ran up to the arguing couple. "Were you trying something on her!"

"This ice pick was tell me that I couldn't go into the nursery which **is **apart of my dorm as well as his." Stone told her as she took a swig of her familar brown bottle. "The ice pick." She muttered angrily against the mouth of the bottle before she took another swig and hooked the tiny bottle onto her belt.

_Snap. Snap._

"My, my." Miroku took Stone's hands into his own. "What a lovely young woman. My name is Miroku Houshi."

"Stone." She answered shortly.

"What a lovely name." Miroku smiled at her. "Will you do the honor of bearing my child?"

"Um... let me think about it.... _**NO!**_" She kicked him in the shins. "For your information I'm taken."

"Miroku. I wasn't done here yet." Sesshoumaru growled and popped his claws menancely. "You can beg her **after** I'm finished."

"Shut up Hayama." Stone barked as she spun around to face him. "I'm not going to listen to you."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru glared down into her eyes as Sango and Miroku watched in obvious interest. "You aren't going into the nursery anymore."

"Sez who!?" She demanded as she clenched her hands into fists.

He chuckled hiddenly. "Says me." He answered coldly.

"I AM **NOT** GOING TO SUMIT TO _YOU_!" She pushed him angrily. "I won't be that easy to subdue. A couple of glares and unspoken threats don't win me over."

"Where's your roomate?" Sango asked Stone, butting into the conversation as she did so.

"Oh miss goody? She's at the library studying." The redhead answered warmly. "Again."

"Ah. That girl my brother has a crush on." Sesshoumaru smirked. "The real goody from what I gather."

"Fuck you." Stone barked at him her icey voice tinged with malice.

_Snap. Snap._

"That is the eight time you've taken that out during this conversation." Sesshoumaru remarked at she studied the case in the red heads hands.

"So? And I could hardly call this an conversation, Hayama." Stone chuckled as she took a swig of her bottle.

_Snap. Snap._

"It's none of your business weither I'm ill or not." She muttered under her breath.

"Your ill?" Sesshoumaru's fists unballed. "What's wrong?"

"It's a long story." Stone mumbled as she adverted her eyes.

"Come on, tell me." Sesshoumaru said in a 'nice' voice.

"Well it's..." Stone stopped herself. "WAIT!!! Why would I want to tell **YOU**!!! You'll just laugh and use it against me! I know your type." She growled. "Stay out of my business."

"Stone!" Kagome ran up to her friend dragging her book bag behind her. "I have to talk to you in private! It's about Hojo!" She said as she panted for breath.

"You must be Kagome." Sango smiled at her. "I'm Sango Hairokotsu. And this is Miroku Houshi."

"Hello, my dear." Miroku took Kagome's hands into his and smiled down into her eyes. "Will you do me the great honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome paled. "What? Um... no." She smiled and took her hands out of his. "Um..... Stone? Please."

Stone glanced at Kagome. "We'll settle this later, Hayama." She growled as she pulled both Sango and Kagome into her dorm room.

* * *

Inuyasha, who was walking around in the nursery trying to figure out why his brother and the red head had been arguing over it for the past month, wandered by Stone's bedroom door and froze as he heard crying and smelt the tangy salt of tears. _'Is that Kagome?'_ he asked himself althought he was positive it was her. He didn't want to admit the the ebony haired bueaty was crying over something. For some reason the very thought of her sad tore at his insides painfully. 

"I don't know what to do." Kagome sobbed. "I can't believe he would do that to me."

"Guys are trash." A voice, which Inuyasha reconized as Sango's, said as she tried to confort her new friend."

"Ya. We are woman. Hear us roar." Stone said in a singsong voice as she patted her friends back. "I told you he wasn't any good." She sighed in a sisterly way. "Some on! Cheer up! Now you could go out with that Inu guy that Hayama said had a crush on you!"

_'Hayama? Sesshoumaru!'_ Inuyasha bit back a curse._ 'I am so going to cut open your stomach, rip out your guts and put them in a bowl!' _He vowed silently. _'That goes for you too Stone.'_

"He does have cute ears, doesn't he?" Kagome said as she wiped her tears and cracked a smile. "You're right. I shouldn't sit here crying over a boring boy named Hojo who happened to cheat on my old best friend and be to stupid to even realize it."

_'C-c-c-cute ears? She **likes** my ears?'_ Inuyasha eyes went wide and a dark red blush stained his cheeks_. 'Woah. Now that's a first.'_

"That's the way to think!!!" Stone cheered for her friend. "You go take a nice long hot bath and Sango and I will cook dinner."

"You sure?" Kagome said as she got up off of Stone's bed. "It's my turn tonight."

"Nah. It's fine." Stone pushed Kagome out of her room. "And use my lavander scented bath beads while you're in there."

"Sure!" Kagome retreated into the bathroom and began a steamy bath.

"Sango? Could you go ahead and start dinner without me? I'll be out in a second. I have something to take care of." Stone wringed her hands nervously hoping her new friend wouldn't mind.

"Sure." Sango smiled and waved as she retreated into the kitchen.

"Whew." Stone sat down onto the bed.

_'Why does she sound that way?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he dicided to stay and listen in on her.

"I hate this." Stone mumbled under her breath. "How many do I have to take before it's all over."

_'Take? Take what?'_ Inuyasha eyes widened_. 'Before **what's** all over?'_

_Snap. Snap._

Stone grumbled under her breath again. "How many pills?" She mumbled. "Why can't I die already?"

**_'Pills!'_** Inuyasha's eyes widened even more in absolute shock_. **'Die?** She's trying to **OD** with her pills?!'_ He slammed his fist into his palm. _'I'll have to tell Sesshoumaru about this. He'll want to know.'

* * *

_

"Are you absolute certain?!" Sesshoumaru demanded. _'Why does she want to die?'_

"I'm positive." Inuyasha growled at his older brother. "That's what I heard." 

"Shit." Sesshoumaru turned his back on Inuyasha as another curse slipped between his lips. "How will I ever finish my 'conversation' with her if she goes and kills herself. The bitch." Sesshoumaru said stonicly. His voice hid all, if any, emotion he might have felt. "That fool."

* * *

**That's it for cpt three. sorry for its shortness. I tried to make it longer but my bitch preppy as hell is hot sister is kicking me off the computer.**

**None the less I hope you enjoy thiS!**

**Read**

**and**

**Review!**


	5. Nuri

**disclaimer:** i do not own inuyasha! _only_ stone! hahaha  
  
ty for all the reviews im** SO** happy to have 17 already! or is it more?

it took so long for the voice of an unknown demon to get this many!

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers but im offline and i cant get ahold of your names yet! HAHA!  
  
i know you all think im going too fast but dont worry i'll try my best to SLOW it down! that i will!

oh great... now im talkin like kenshin, that i am! LOL!

* * *

  
  
**heihachi high  
  
chapter three:  
  
Nuri**

* * *

"I am SOO bored." Stone whined the day after Inuyasha had listened in on her. "So..."  
  
"Bored? Ya. You already said that a thousand times already."   
  
"Bug off, Nuri!" Stone rolled off of her bed and onto the floor with a nice sounding crash. "I have to go to class today."  
  
"Skip then." Nuri smirked down at her from his spot laying on her bed. "You're old man isn't here to stop you."  
  
Stone sat up. "If I skip anymore school they'll kick me out." She stood up and brushed off her jeans annoyed. "Class is goin' to start soon so I have to scram."  
  
Nuri ran a hand through his long black hair as he stood up. "And what am I supposed to do while your gone?"  
  
She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I. Don't. Know." She said slowly. "You could just chill and play like a freeloader." She opened her closet door and dug through her clothes for a few minutes. "You must miss freeloading back when my old man was away on work."  
  
Her companion rolled his eyes. "At least you have ajii. I haven't seen mine in the past three weeks, Stone-chan."   
  
"But you forget... about my nakihaha." Stone mumbled as she glared at a itsutsu-ginu kimono that hung in the back of her closet.  
  
"Oh. I had forgotten that your mother had died." Nuri shook his head to clear it. "But thankfully you didn't know her."  
  
"Yeah." Stone pulled out a fish-net long-sleeved shirt and pulled it on over her black and red striped shirt. "I'm glad my old man isn't here." She shifted through the closet again before sending another glare at thekimono before she slid the shoji door shut.  
  
"Hey beppin." Nuri wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Maybe I could stay the night here." He mummered into her ear.  
  
Stone leaned her head back against his chest. _'I don't think Kagome-kun would like that very much.'_ She sighed and said. "I don't know." she answered honestly. "No one here knows you."  
  
"So?" Nuri bagan to nibble on he ear. "Who cares? As long as you don't have some boyfriend here you're cheating on me with."  
  
"As if. You know I love you." Stone laughed._ **'Sesshoumaru.'** _A thought popped into her head. _'Why would I think of him?'_ She pondered as she pulled out of Nuri's arms. "I have to get to class now." She kissed him on the cheek. "Love ya."  
  
Nuri watched as she half skipped out of the room. "It seems she's doing better here." He mumbled as he sat down on her bed. "...What was that strange look on her face when I said something about her cheating on me...."

* * *

"Class. If you would open your textbooks to page 882, you would find that today's lesson is on Self-Realization." The teacher, a tall, thin, balding man with pale blonde hair announced.   
  
Stone pulled out the huge book and flipped to the assigned page beofre glancing over at Kagome and Sango who were sitting across the classroom. _'Just my luck.'_ She thought as she glanced at the person she would have to sit with throughout the rest of the schoolyear.   
  
"Don't look at me Kasumi." He ordered in a cold whisper. "Oh I think I know what's going on. You're finding yourself falling madly in love with me."  
  
"As if Hayama." Stone turned from Sesshoumaru and began reading the chapter on Self-Realization that the teacher had assigned them to read. "I already have a boyfriend mind you." She growled.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Fuwa glanced at the pair before he went back to grading papers. "I have too much work to do to interfere in their romantic relationship." He mumbled as he marked an answer wrong. "How come girlfriends and boyfriends can't get along like they did back in my day?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced up from his seat beside Kagome who was sitting talking to Sango in the next row. _'I wonder in the so-called couple heard that.' _He laughed and went back to his doodle.  
  
"Boyfriend? You?!" Sesshoumaru turned the page of his textbook without even looking at her. _'Kuso.' _He thought. "Must be really desperate guy to date YOU."  
  
"That's low." Stone mumbled as she flipped a page. For once the assignment was actually kind of interesting and Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her concentrate. "Whatever, Hayama."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway towards his door thoughtfully. He didn't notice the black haired boy before he passed him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" He called the pale inu youkai. "Long time, no see!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned. "Naraku?"   
  
"Yeah." Naraku smiled at him. _'I'm not completely used to being called by my first name anymore. I only talk to two people anyways...'_ He thought. "I didn't know you went here."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he unlocked his dorm door. "You visiting someone?"  
  
Naraku followed him in. "Remember that girl I told you about?"  
  
"You couldn't stop talking about her." He chuckled as he shut the door behind his beat friend. "You're obviously still smitten with her."  
  
"I'm head over heels." Naraku glanced around before plopping down onto the couch. "She goes to school here."  
  
"How long are you planning on staying?" Sesshoumaru tossed him a soda which he caught easily. "Knowing you I'd say you're planning on staying at least overnight."  
  
"I am." Naraku laughed as he popped open his soda can. "I'm sure she won't mind."   
  
Sesshoumaru got his own soda and sat down on the couch across from his friend. "You see your pop yet?"  
  
"No, the divorce is still underway." Naraku laughed and shook his head. "I'll miss my old man but I have to admit it's not so bad."  
  
"How is it working out with your girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took a swig of his soda. "Fine, I hope?"  
  
"Better than that. I'm thinking of asking her." He took a drink and closed his red eyes. "I can't think of any other girl I'd like to ask."  
  
"Good for you." Sesshoumaru laughed. "From what you've told me about her, and from how long I've known you I know..." He took another drink. "That you two can be happy."  
  
"Thanks. What about you? Do you have a special girl you like?" Naraku asked as he watched his friend over his soda. "Do you know the girl that you want to ask?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru adverted his eyes and took another drink. "No one."  
  
"You're lying." Naraku laughed. "Every time you lie your left ear twitches."  
  
"I forgot that." Sesshoumaru mumbled. "I do know of someone... but she hates my guts and we always argue."  
  
"I'm sure she'll love you." Naraku sat down his can and stood up.   
  
Sesshouamru followed suit. "Maybe you're right, Naraku Nuri."  
  
"Du-ude! Don't say my last name! Only SHE can say, or call me by, my last name!" Naraku whined playfully as he socked his friend in the arm.

* * *

**wow thats it for cpt 4!!!   
  
can you tell me who Nuri really is? **

**Haha! **

**If you know who he is than you can see that there will be some trouble in the future!!!! **


	6. Dog and Monkdude

Disclaimer: **I do not own the great genius of** Rumiko Takahashi **which is known as** Inuyasha... **I only  
own the idea for this**wierd **fanfiction and the character named _Stone Kasumi  
_  
wow. i never thought that id write** naraku nuri **in as** sesshoumarus **best friend...   
  
i was planning on** nuri being naraku** but wow...  
  
i even surprise **myself** sometimes...  
  
i guess thats how life is....  
  
go figure...**

**

* * *

**   
  
**Heihachi High  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Dog**

* * *

Kagome frowned and bit her bottom lip in frustration. "I can't believe this..." She muttered as she tapped her pencil against her desk. "Geometry!" She groaned as she dropped her head down onto her desk.   
  
"Need help Kag?" Sango asked her friend as she swatted Miroku's hands away. "I might be able to help... some."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome. I'll help you as well." He rerached toward her only to have his hand slapped away by Inuyasha.   
  
"Stop it lecher." Inuyasha growled menancely at the dark haired pervert.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Miroku pulled away from Kagome and the inu hanyou. "I forgot that you had a crush on her." He held up his hand. "My bad."  
  
"C-crush?" Inuyasha stuttered his ears and face turning red. "I don't know what your talking about." he turned his back on him. "Leave me alone you wanna-be monk."  
  
"......" Kagome glanced at the back on Inuyasha's head. _'Kawaii ears.'_ She thought to herself as she watched them twitch in annoyance.  
  
"Well." Miroku stood up and dusted off his dark clothes. "I'd better hurry off to lunch about now. Lady Sango, will you give me the highest honor of acompaning me?" He smiled down at her hopefully. "Well, milady?"  
  
"Only if you don't grope me Houshi." Sango stood up and smiled back at Kagome who was still distracted my Inuyasha's ears. "And if you pay for my lunch."  
  
"Fine. Fine." Miroku led her out of the empty library leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone together.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Hn." Inuyasha's right ear twitched turning to hear her better.   
  
"I...uh... I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to get into an argument with you back when we first met." She spat out as she still watched his triangle little white ears ontop on his head.   
  
Inuyasha turned to her. "Uh... sure." He shot her a rare smile. "It was my fault." He said in way of apology.  
  
Kagome smiled. _'He looks so sweet when he smiles.' _She thought as she sat down her pencil. "It's alright."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha's ear twitched a little. "I guess it is."  
  
Kagome suddenly leaned forward and reached out shyly to take up a puppy ear in each hand. "I'm sorry about this." She muttered as she stroked them gently. _'So soft!' _She thought is shock. _'They're like silk!'  
_  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as a purr-like growl erupted from his throat. He blushed but kept purring until Kagome finally stopped and sat back to watched his face.   
  
"Why'd ya stop?" Inuyasha asked as he peeked open his eyes. "Not fun?"  
  
Kagome turned beet red. "Actually... it's a b-blast." She said shyly.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha leaned forward and grabbed her chin gently in his claws. "You're actually the first person, aside from my mother, who's ever dared to touch my ears." He purred with a smirk on his face. "Very brave."  
  
"I-i-is it?" Kagome stuttered blushing. "Um... er... gomen." She muttered finally.  
  
"Gomen? You're sorry?" He leaned closer, his warm minty breath tickling her face as he spoke. "Why would you be sorry? You didn't hurt anyone." Inuyasha ran his thumb over her shaking lips. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?"  
  
"No." Kagome blinked as she stared up into his golden amber eyes.   
  
"Good." Inuyasha smiled as he pulled her closer as he gently brushed his lips against hers. "Now that we have trust established then we can really become friends."   
  
"Oh..." Kagome blushed even redder. "F-f-friends you say?" She stuttered shyly. _'He is not only hot but his lips are so soft!'  
_  
"Yeah." He brushed his lips against hers again. "Maybe even more."

* * *

"That was good." Sango mummered as she threw away her trash after lunch. "I have to hand it to you Houshi," She grinned at him. "You do know how to be good."  
  
"Only for you." He smiled down at her as they walked outside to rest under a sakura tree. _'Sango...'_  
  
Sango leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. "This school is a godsend." She finally breathed after a minute or two of silence.  
  
"The school isn't the godsend." Miroku blushed as he watched her in the shade of the bueatiful tree. The sun shone in patches on her pale cream skin as she smiled dreamily under the shade of the blooming tree.  
  
"Yes it is." Sango argued as she kept her eyes closed enjoying the cool breeze that brought in the sweet scent of fresh flowers and springtime.  
  
"No, it isn't." Miroku said as he sat down beside her. "You are the godsend." He said finally.  
  
Sango's eyes shot open as her face turned red. "W-what!?" She asked in shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to put it Sango." He smiled at her warmly, his eyes shining softly. "I've never been happier since the day you came into my life..."  
  
Sango sat up. "What are you trying to tell me Houshi?" She questioned softly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Miroku turned blood red. "I... I think.... I think I'm in love with you." he finally said. "I have been since the day you first knocked me out." He turned even redder as he dug into his pockets advoiding her shocked gaze.   
  
"L-love?" Sango breathed in a dreamy whisper. "You l-love me?"  
  
"Yes." He pulled out a little black and pink box and thrust it into her hands. "I wanted you to have this... even if you don't feel the same..." He jumped to his feet. "It's a symbol of my love for you, Sango." He said as he ran off back to his own dorm or whatever rock he had climbed out of in the first place.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango opened the box and gasped. Inside was a gold necklace with a gold figurine hanging from the delicate chain. The figuring was of a kitten. It's eyes were red rubys in bedded into the shimmering gold carved carefully to look like soft fur. "It's Kirara." Sango gasped with a tear falling down her cheek. "He remembered Kirara... I can't believe this."  
  
Sango ran a finger carefully over the golden kitten. Her kitten Kirara had died a week before she came to Heihachi High. Long before she had even met Miroku Houshi. She barely remembered telling him about the lost kitten but she had never shown him a picture because there were none of Kirara.   
  
"He remembered my discription of her..." She wiped a tear from her eyes as she broke into a smile. "And I only described her once." She hooked the necklace around her slender neck carefully.   
  
"Houshi you fool." She giggled as she stood up and dusted off her kimono. "My fool." She laughed as she fingured her new necklace. "I love you too...fool."

* * *

**Wow. This was defiantly my longest chapter!!! I think...  
  
what do ya think? romantic?mushy?sappy?Kirara?Oh where did that come from?   
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!! **

**Oh and plz dont hate me for the TOTAL lack of sesshoumaru and stone... ill try to add them and naraku laters!**


	7. The Trinagle

i guess that you all hated my last chapter.... i kinda did.... i am NOT good at writing romances..... but yet... why is that all i write?   
  
cuz i stink at all else!!! heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!!!  
  
im kinda messed up right now hehehe... dont mind me....  
  
ill get serious....  
  
Disclaimer: i no own anything but stone and the idea of the kirara necklace and also a ton of manga and the idea and writing of this story.... i also own my baba cup   
  
Lights, keyboard, action!! (i dont own this phrase)

* * *

**heihachi high  
  
chapter six  
  
The Triangle**

* * *

"Okay class." The tall blonde teacher smiled at her students. "This month we will be reading A Treasury of the Familiar, edited by Ralph L. Woods." She held up a thick brown book. "We must have a set amount of pages read every two days."   
  
"Oh great." Stone groaned as she glared at the book sitting on her desk. "Miss Hiwatawa? Am I right about there being seven-hundred ten pages in this book?" She asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Why, yes." Miss Hiwatawa smiled up at her from her place at the podium. "I'll pair you all up in a small study group." She tapped her ruler against the polished wood thoughtfully. "I'll write up the pairings on the markerboard."  
  
**Risa H. ----------- Daisuke K.  
  
Riku H. ----------- Dark M.  
  
Rei D. ----------- Kira B.  
  
Kai R. ----------- Hilary P.  
  
Inuyasha H. ----------- Kagome H.  
  
Miroku H. ----------- Sango H.  
  
Tina T. ----------- Touya V.  
  
Fai G. ----------- Soike C.  
  
Jet J. ----------- Rahari Y.  
  
Stone K. ----------- Sesshoumaru H.  
**  
"Well class." Miss Hiwatawa finally spoke up as she sat down her marker. "I want you to find a private spot in the library and begin reading." She smiled brightly. "Remember that this is my library and I have eyes all around so no bing." She walked over to her desk and sat down with her copy of the assigned book.  
  
Stone rolled her eyes onto Sesshoumaru. "Yo dude." She greeted him. "Lets go read. Yah.....reading a book. La. La. Cherry apples in a shoe."  
  
"Hn." Sesshoumaru stood up with his book. He began walking to a sacluded corner hidden from the view of the class butu visible from the library doors.   
  
"Cool." Stone followed him and plopped down next to him. "Who reads first?" She said as she glanced around for her book. "Oops. I left my book at the table." She jumped up and ran off but soon returned with the book. "How fetch of me." She laughed in an awkward, almost distant voice.  
  
"I'll read." Sesshoumaru growled as he opened his book to the beginning page. **"The Way of the World,** _Ella Whe-"_  
  
"No." Stone slapped his arm playfully. "Skip that. Just read the poem thingy."  
  
He frowned at her but did as she said.   
  
_"Laugh, and the world laughs with you,  
Weep, and you weep alone,  
For the brave old must borrow its mirth-  
But has trouble of its own.  
Sing and the hills will answer,  
Sigh, it is lost on the air;   
The echoes rebound to a joyful sound  
And shrink from voicing care."  
_  
Stone sighed as she watched him. _'What a dreamy voice.... OH! What in the seven holy hells am I thinking!! I have a boyfriend!' _She slapped herself as Sesshoumaru continued the poem from his pause to watch her.  
  
"Rejoice, and men will seek you,  
Greive, and they turn and go;  
They want full measure of your pleasure,  
But they do no want your woe.  
Be glad, and your friends are many,  
Be sad, and you lose them all;  
There are **none** to decline your nectared wine,  
But **alone **you must drink life's gall."  
  
Sesshoumaru paused again to watch Stone as she banged her head repeatedly against the wall. He chuckled under his breath and finished the poem.  
  
_"Feast, and your halls are crowed,  
Fast, and the world goes by.  
Forget and Forgive- it helps you to live,  
But no man can help you to die;  
There's room in the halls of pleasure  
For a long and lordly train,  
But one by one, we must all march on  
Through the narrow isle of pain."_  
  
He closed the book and watched her as she continued banging her head against the wall. "Stop that." He slid his clawed hand behind her head to prevent it from hitting the wall for the millionth time.  
  
Stone opened her eyes. "Oh poo." She pouted as she peered up into his golden amber eyes through her bright red bangs that fell into her green eyes. "Heh. Heh. I like pocky. Green fairies and he'll never eat that candies purple where's my nose?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. "That's nice." He took the open book from her hands and closed it. He then sat it down on top of his next to him. "Thats all we have to read for today..." He finally said.  
  
"Yah." Stone slid down onto the floor. "Hmm.... that's nice." She said with a smile dancing on her lips. "Have I introduced you to my boyfriend yet, Hayama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned so that he couldn't see her. "Hn." He answered.  
  
"Hn? Is that even a word?" Stone mused to herself. "My boyfriend, Nuri, wants to meet you." She informed him. "Not to kill you for being a** jackass** about the nursery-"  
  
"Which you **will** stay out of." Sesshoumaru interuppted her coldly.  
  
"Whateva." She shot him a death glare. "Nuri wants to meet you cause he needs to make sure the people I'm stuck with here won't be the cause of my demise." She finished.   
  
"Hn." Sesshoumaru glanced at her out off the corner of his eye. "You need-"  
  
"Sesshie-kun!" A peppy voice broke into their conversation.  
  
"Oh kuso." Sesshoumaru turned towards the library door. "Hello Rin." He greeted her emotionlessly.  
  
"Oh!" Rin smoothed her dress and then plopped down ontp Sesshoumaru's lap. "It's been so long Sesshie!"  
  
"Not long enough." Sesshoumaru muttered in demon undertones which Rin, or couse, didn't hear.  
  
"Yo." Stone waved at Rin as picked up her book._ 'Must **kill cheerleader**... must **kill**. Must **kill.'**_ Her eyes flashed with annoyance.   
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the look in her eyes. "Rin, this is Stone Kasumi." He introduced the cheerleader to the stoner. "Kasumi, this is Rin Jin." He said with a smirk.   
  
Stone's eyebrow twitched. "Rin Jin?" She asked amazed. _'Her parents must have been higher that I was at that rave last year to have named her that and to let her out with hair as gay as that.' _She smiled evilly. "Nice to meet you, **dear**." She glanced at her thick book happily. "It's very nice."  
  
"Same!" Rin cheered as she hugged Sesshoumaru. "Any friend of Sesshie is a friend of mine!" She planted a kiss smack on the inu youkai's lips.  
  
"Eh?" Stone's eyebrow twitched again and her smile left her face all together. Somehow her book ended up knocking the cheerleader on the head, throwing her out of Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Rin sat up on the floor rubbing the already large bump on her head. "What hit me?"  
  
"A feather." Stone answered cooly.   
  
Rin's eyes went wide. "Not _again!_" She jumped up. **"The feathers are taking over the world!"** She yelled. **"We're doomed! Utterly and unsavingly doomed! We're gonna die! Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!!"** She screamed as she raced out of the door frailing her arms like a octupus.  
  
Stone sweatdropped. "I can't believe she fell for that." She said as she retrieved her book. "You have a bad taste in girlfriends Hayama."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend......... anymore." He sighed relieved. "I dated her but then she went prep and I had to dump her fpr my own sanity's sake but she still thinks that we're going out." He ran a hang through his blue-silver hair.   
  
"She's a retard." Stone frowned as she sat down. "I can't even see you sinking as low to date her." She shuddered as she watched him out of the corner of her bright green eyes. "I almost didn't throw the book." She rubbed the back of her head and then bagan to stare at her short black nails. "I'm glad I did. That was so funny."   
  
Sesshoumaru leaned toward her. "What set you off?" He said his voice a tone lower than usual.   
  
"N-n-nothing." Stone dropped the book and began to reach into her pocket for her pillcase.  
  
"No, no." Sesshoumaru purred as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her pocket. "That isn't what you want."  
  
"Er..." Stone bluched and leaned back away from him. "I want pocky?"  
  
He leaned towards her. "No. That's not it either." He chuckled openly at her blush.   
  
"I don't know..." She paused her face turning even redder. "...I don't know what I want." She finally muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached forward and ran a claw down her cheek. "I'll help you find what you want Kasumi... if you promise me one and one thing only." He purred as he stroked her cheek with his claws gently.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. "What do I have to do for your help."  
  
"Simple. All you have to do is..." He reached into her pocket and pulled out her oval, dented, silver pillcase. "...lock this away and don't bring it out again."  
  
"Deal." She took it back and returned it to her pocket. "I won't touch it again." She promised him.   
  
He sat back up. "Good."  
  
"Good." She repeated breathlessly.  
  
"Stone!" Naraku called as he spotted her from the still open library door. He ran over to her. "How's it!"  
  
"Hey!" Stone glanced up and waved. "I thought you were checking out the cafe?"  
  
"Got bored." The black haired demon waved it off. "Hey Shou!" he greeted as he spotted Sesshoumaru.   
  
"I didn't know that you knew Hayama, Nuri." Stone smiled amazed. "Now i dont have to go threw all the trouble of introducing people!"  
  
_'Nuri.'_ Sesshoumaru glanced at Naraku. "Hey Naraku." He greeted him coolly. _'Is this the Nuri that she's been talking about? My best friend?'  
_  
Naraku pulled the red haired girl to her feet and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad that your the one whose paired up in classes with my Stone." He smiled at his friend warmly. "I don't want my favorite girl to get hurt."  
  
"Yeah." Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Is Kasumi the girl your so smitten with?" He asked as he watched the pair carefully.  
  
"Shou! What type of a best friend are you!" He demanded in mock shock. "Don't tease me like that!" He clamped his hands over Stone's ears. "I haven't told her I love her yet!" He whispered to his friend.  
  
"Nuri." Stone pulled out of his strange hold. _'Shit meet fan.... fan meet shit._' She smiled up at Naraku. "I told you to leave me alone during classes."  
  
"And leave Shou to steal you away?" He grinned. "No way." He smacked Sesshoumaru on the back. "I know you wouldn't try to steal my girlfriend." He pulled Stone back into his arms. "Not when you're in love with that girl you told me about the other day."  
  
_'Sesshoumaru's in love?'_ Stone blinked twice and then buried her face into Naraku's shirt. "This is the last class of the day so hopefully the bell will ring really soon."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang breaking the semi silence in the library.  
  
"Well speak of the devil." Naraku laughed and pulled Stone's face out of his chest. "Are you **sure** you aren't really a witch?" He asked as he gave her a playfull kiss on the lips.  
  
"Nope!" Stone leaned up and gave Naraku as kiss back. "At least.... I don't **think **so." She grinned up into his red eyes.   
  
Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. "I have to get back to my dorm and get something to eat..."  
  
"No." Naraku reached over and grabbed Sesshoumaru's shirt. "I know you don't get along with Stone-chan that well but you still should come to lunch with us today."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. "Oh, no. I couldn't." He protested.  
  
"Yes you can." Naraku argued as he playfully messed up his girlfriends hair.  
  
"I really can't." Sesshomaru persisted.  
  
"Why not?" Naraku asked as Stone grabbed his hand that was traveling a little too low.  
  
_'Maybe it's because I like the girl who you love!'_ He shook his head in defeat. "Fine.... I'll go." He submitted to his best friends wishes.

* * *

**okay.... sesshie knows Naraku is stones boyfriend but naraku doesnt know that sesshoumaru likes stone!   
  
about sesshies wierd purring act... it was just a ruse to get her to promise to give up the pills....but he did LOVE doing it....  
  
heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!!! i wonder what'll happen?  
  
should I write the triangle lunch thing between naraku, sesshoumaru and Stone?  
  
or should I run on over and show more about kag/inu or mir/san?  
  
hehehehehe................. maybe your reviews will decide??? but maybe not... you'll see!!**


	8. Sangos Pain

wow. seems that you all want me to concentrate on _inu and the others...   
_  
if u wanna wait for the triangle then okay fine with me....  
  
oh. i might write a **lemon **or two if you want me to...  
  
i'm not to bad at those....  
  
one of my best friends mom liked one of them... odd...  
  
well tell me if u want future **lemon **and who with who!!

* * *

  
  
**Heihachi High  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sango's Pain**

* * *

"I have to tell him..." Sango muttered as she paced the floor rubbing her Kirara necklace gently. "I have to..."  
  
"Tell who what?" A young voice broke into Sango's scattered thoughts. "Why are you pacing a hole into the new rug?"  
  
Sango stopped and turned to look at her younger brother Kohaku. "Don't look so worried." She smiled at him and quickly stopped her pacing. "Don't mind my blabbering!"  
  
"Okay sis." Kohaku pulled himself out of the hammok and gave his older sister a hug. "What do you think mama and papa are bring me home for my birthday today?" He asked innocently while smiling up at her. "Do you know?"  
  
Sango sighed sadly but hid it with a big smile. "It's something that you'll love." She said as she smoothed out her dress.  
  
"Hey sis? Is that a new dress?" Kohaku asked as he studied it. "It looks really nice on you."  
  
_'No, I've had it for four months.'_ She thought as a big smile was planted on her face.   
  
"Oh, yes it is! I just bought it yesterday! I wanted to wear something nice for your special day." She ruffled his hair playfully. "But I'm still not telling you what your presents are!" She teased. _'You already received it everyday since the accident.'_  
  
"SANGO!"   
  
Sango spun to see Miroku on her door step. "Houshi! Oh my... what are you doing here?"   
  
"To see you of course." He smiled at her warmly as his cheeks turned pink. "You look bueatiful today." He told her as his eyes landed on Kohaku. "And who are you, young man?" He asked while his eyes twinkled playfully.  
  
"This is my little brother Kohaku." Sango pulled said boy out from behind her skirts. "Don't mind him. He's a little shy when he meets new people..." She smiled at Miroku blushing. "Um.. I wanted to talk to you about the necklace and what you said..."  
  
"Um... oh.. that..." Miroku blushed redder. "Um... Is there something going on here?"  
  
"It's my birthday!" Kohaku chirped up happily not noticing that his sister was tearing up.  
  
Miroku noticed. "Sango?" He walked over to the dark hair teen and hugged her. "What is wrong?" He whispered into her hair.   
  
Sango wiped the tears quickly not letting her brother see it. "Um. I'll tell you soon." She whispered back.  
  
"Um sis.... is this your boyfriend?" Kohaku asked while blinking like an owl.  
  
Sango turned beet red. "Actually...** yes** he is." She smiled down at her brother. "He came to celebrate your birthday with us!"  
  
Kohaku smiled. "Great."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Great."  
  
Sango smiled. "Great."  
  
Kohaku smiled again. "Great."  
  
Miroku smiled again. "Great."  
  
Sango smiled again. "Great."  
  
Kohaku smiled again. "Great."  
  
Miroku smiled again. "Great."  
  
Sango smiled again. "Great."  
  
Kohaku smiled again. "Great."  
  
Miroku smiled again. "Great."  
  
Sango smiled again. "Great.... We're in a loop aren't we?"  
  
"Yep." Kohaku chirped.  
  
"Yes. Loop." Miroku agreed.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Houshi. I need to talk to you. Come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked concerned.  
  
"It's Kohaku." Sango finally said with all the strength drained from her voice. She plopped down into the nearby chair and put her head on the table. "The truth is... it's **not his birthday**... his birthday was four months ago." She bit her lip to push back tears.  
  
"Why does he think it's his birthday?" Miroku asked as he put an arm around her confortingly. "What happened?"  
  
"Four months ago..." Sango muttered. "We were driving him to WacDonalds for a surprise party and we got rear ended... hard." She lifted her head and rested it against Miroku. "Kohaku didn't put on his seatbelt that day... we told him over and over again to always wear his seatbelt...  
  
"Sango..." Miroku smiled sadly at her as he ran his fingers through her ebony hair.   
  
"He said.... 'I'm the birthday-boy! Can't I break the rules, just for today?' He had the cutest look on his face so we finally caved. We said that he didn't have to..." Sango closed her eyes tightly trying to ward off anymore tears. "He even convinced mama and papa to take them off.... but they did put them on when they got onto the busy street where the WacDonald's was..."  
  
"So every day... you pretend that it's his birthday?" Miroku half-asked even though he already knew the answer. "You do all this.... just for his happiness?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Please don't tell him.... he won't even remember you tomorrow... he can't convert short term memory into long term memory..." She sighed, stood up, and hugged Miroku crying against his shoulder. "In the night.... it's like all his memory of the day... has been.... erased....."  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist. "Shh.... it's okay.... I'm here..." He buried his face into her hair and squeezed her gently. "It's going to be alright..."  
  
"The only way I even can go to school is if mama and papa are home.... they usually are but sometimes they are gone... like today..."  
  
"Let's go somewhere... you, me, and your brother." He suggusted warmly. "We could go get dinner.... then the movies... get icecream...." He pulled her oput of his arms so he could look her in the face. "Make today a happy day."  
  
"That sounds fun..." Sango wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I want to see Spiderman2!" Kohaku cheered as he pointed up at the TV screen in the mall that held the movie listings. "I loved the first one!"  
  
Sango shook her head. "I want to see White Chick..."  
  
"Spiderman!"  
  
"White Chick!"  
  
"Spiderman!"  
  
"White Chick!"  
  
"Spiderman!"  
  
"White Chick!"  
  
"Spiderman!"  
  
"White Chick!"  
  
"I have an idea." Miroku broke in. "Kohaku... you can go watch Spiderman2 alone." He smiled down at the boy. "You're old enough to watch a PG13 movie on your own now."  
  
Kohaku got bit happy chibi-ish eyes. "Oooh thank you!" Kohaku jumped onto Miroku and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome." Miroku smiled and pulled the small boy off of him.

* * *

"That was nice of you Miroku." Sango said as she sat down with a supersized tub of popcorn and a supersized soda. "My brother loves you to death and back."  
  
Miroku froze in shock. "Did you just call me by my first name and not my last?!?!"  
  
"Shh!" Sango pulled him down onto the seat beside her. "Movies about to start."

* * *

Halfway through White Chick, Miroku had summoned up the bravery to put his arm around Sango. To his extreme surprise, and joy, she actually snuggled up against him.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango turned to ask him for some of the chocolate covered raisens that he had bought when he left for a few minutes a while ago. She froze when she saw him smiling down at her with soft, happy eyes.  
  
"Are you enjoying the movie, Sango?" Miroku whispered to her warmly.   
  
Sango's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yes." She blushed. "..." She quickly leaned up and brushed her lips against his coyly.  
  
Miroku blushed as well. "I thought you hated me." He said as he leaned closer.  
  
"I tried... trust me I tried... but I just can't hate you." Sango smiled. "I lo- like you. A whole lot." She turned beet red and mentally thanked the dark interior for hiding it.  
  
"I'm glad..." Miroku mummered as brought his lips against hers. "I don't know what I'd do if you hated me." He smiled again. "I really do love you..."  
  
"Miroku..." Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a less then shy kiss.

* * *

Miroku rubbed his neck as he stepped out of Braums with Sango and her brother. _'Man that girl has got a bite.' _He sighed and smiled at her. "Hey vampira." He teased.  
  
"Stop that." Sango swatted him. "You started it." She countered as she pointed to her own neck. "You gave me a hicky before I gave you one!" She whispered to him.   
  
Kohaku glanced at the two before cracking up. _'I wonder why she didn't mention him before...'  
_  
"It's getting late... I'd better get you two home." He smiled as he ushered them into his car. "Don't want your parents to worry to much." He grinned as he got in and drove them home.

* * *

Thats it for cpt 7!!!   
  
we lost our internet connection so I may not be able to get this posted anytime soon........   
  
tears!!!  
  
now review and tell me wat u want next! (the inu and kag cpt is next)   
  
Thank you! 


	9. Beat up prep and the diner

wow... its been so long since ive updated  
  
my mom had to reset the **entire **computer so yeah  
  
i didnt lose anything cuz this story is backedup online!  
  
but i **do** need to start this chapter  
  
now! not later...  
  
i procrastinate... _ALOT!_

* * *

**Heihach High  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Beat up prep and the diner **

* * *

  
"I hate you!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her. "Leave me aolne, you... you stalker!"  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha pulled the ebony haired girl into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You may say you hate me but your eyes speak the truth..." He smirked at her, his golden eyes twinkling playfully. "You know you love me."  
  
Kagome turned beet-red. "I-I-I do not!!" She grinned up at him. "We're drawing a crowd."  
  
The hanyou glanced around. "The fools! Look away and leave us be!!"  
  
Kagome cracked up and dropped down to the ground laughing until tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Who wrote that? _Barney_?"   
  
The pink-haired Physical Arts teacher stood up from his seat in the audience. "Escuse me! I happen to be the person who wrote that **glorious** work of art!" He barked in a too high-pitched voice. "How dare you speak ill of it!"  
  
"Dude. Calm down." Inuyasha helped Kagome up off of the ground. "And don't yell at my girl." He shot the teacher a glare. "I'll get you fired so fast that fake hair of yours will turn bright blue from shock!"  
  
The teacher dropped down into his seat half-heartedly. "Alright young actors! You are all dismissed!" He drawled trying to save face.  
  
_No one listened._  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "All of you. OUT!" He barked at the kids.  
  
_All that was left of them was their dust trails._  
  
Kagome blinked in shock. "That was so cool!" She squealed happily as she threw her arms around his neck. "You are the best!"  
  
"Aren't I?" Inuyasha kissed her playfully. "You hungry. I could really go for some ramen right about now."  
  
Kagome laughed. "It's all about the ramen, isn't it?" He joked with him.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" A shrill foice cut throught the sweet little quite moment.  
  
Inuyasha paled. "No way. It can't be..."  
  
"Inuyasha-baby!" A girl in all hot-pink flipped onto the stage and landed in front of the couple. "It's been so, like, long! I know you had to have, like, missed me!" She smiled warmly at Inuyasha and then her smile turned ugly as it landed on Kagome. "Well. Who do we have, like, here? It's like another, like, Goodwill reject."  
  
Inuyasha's fist tightened. "Shut it."  
  
The pink intruder blinked. "Ohh! You are so, like, hot when you're, like, angry!" She shot him another happy smile. "I am so, like, glad to have, like, ran into you!"  
  
"Go away, Kikyo." Inuyasha closed his eyes trying not to kill her there on the spot.  
  
Kikyo pouted and brushed her obviously fake blonde hair out of her obviously fake bright blue eyes. "Oh. I know you, like, don't mean that!" She fluttered her eyelashes which were fake as well.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and faced Kikyo. "Get away from my man or I will hurt you so bad you'll be black and blue even after Armageddon!" She balled up her fists. "Back off, you preppy, wanna-be cool, fake as a Barbie, bitch!"  
  
Kikyo stepped back. "Okay, honey. Don't, like, break a nail." She took another step back. "I'll just take my Inuyasha-baby and be on my way..."  
  
Kagome popped her knuckles. "You asked for it!" Her fist shot out for Kikyo's twelve hundred dollar nose but didn't hit her as the false blonde dodged.  
  
"You wanna, like, have a, like, catfight? I won't even, like, break a nail on you!" She laughed at Kagome.  
  
"You're leaving yourself open!" Kagome punched Kikyo in the gut and then knee-ed her in the chin. "It's not wise," She paused as she elbowed her int the face sending her flying into the nearby wall. "... to let you're guard down in a fight."  
  
Kikyo shakedly stood too her feet. "You, like, little bitch!" She lurged at Kagome only to be punched in the nose again.  
  
Kagome watched at Kikyo crumbled to the ground. "That's what happens when someone tries to take my man!" She dusted her hands off and turned to Inuyasha. "Shall we go to a diner and eat?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and took her arm leading her over the fallen pink person, being sure to dig his heels into whatever was left of her. "I didn't know you could fight." He commented as they walked out of the school building. "That was great." Kagome blushed. "Thanks. I took Tai-fu when I was younger."

* * *

Inuyasha pushed open the door to the diner and led them over to a seat in the corned. "This place has great food!" He pulled out a seat for her and then took his own seat across from her. "Now all we need is a little entertainment." He joked as he smiled at her.  
  
"This place has great food!" Stone's voice broke into their thoughts as she entered to room pulling two guys in with her. "It's to die for."  
  
Inuyasha glanced over. "I can't believe it." He breathed in shock. "Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Stone are here."  
  
Kagome peered over too. "Naraku? Isn't that her boyfriend Nuri?" She asked confused as she watched the three take a seat.   
  
"Naraku's last name is Nuri." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "His parents are annoying." His eyes lit up happily. "This is gonna be good!" He laughed joyfully. _'Knowing that my brother has a crush on Stone... heeheehee.'_

* * *

Stone sat down in-between her boyfriend and his best friend happily. "I love this place!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pillcase and sat it down farthest away from them.   
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the pillcase before turning his gaze back onto the red-haired hyper girl. "Maybe I should just...."  
  
"No. I know what you're about to say." Naraku cut Sesshoumaru off. "You stay. I need you here for moral support."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the table. "Fine." He mumbled as he traced the designs on the tablecloth with his pointer finger. _'He's going to ask her. I know it.'  
_  
Stone glanced at the silver haired demon concerned. _'Why does he look so... down?'_ She reached under the table and patted his knee in effort of conforting him. "Now." She picked up the menu with her free hand. "Let's get something to eat!"  
  
Naraku smiled at her before he began to shift through his own menu, completely ovblious to his girlfriend's hand on his bestfriend's knee.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught the hand that was on his knee and gave in a friendly squeeze. Still holding her hand he picked up his menu and began to read through to trying to find something to eat. _'Why is she trying to confort me like this? It's almost as if we're dating.'_ He shook his head and pulled his hand away from her and put it on the table._ 'I can't do this to Naraku...'_  
  
Stone frowned but put her hand back on the table. _'That was mean. I just wanted to hold his hand... NO! I will not think like that! Nuri is my boyfriend!** Not** Sesshie!'_ She began banging her head on the table in frustration. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." She continued banging her head in an even pattern trying to clear the silver haired demon from her thoughts.  
  
Naraku smiled at his green-eyed girlfriend. "You should really stop that, koi." He shook his head when she didn't stop.   
  
"Kasumi." Sesshoumaru slid his hand inbetween the space between her head and the table.   
  
Stone stopped and glared up as Sesshoumaru as she used his hand as a pillow. "Hayama!" She growled. "I can do whatever I want to!"  
  
"Really?" Sesshomaru smirked. "And here I thought that you couldn't even take care of yourself." He taunted her coldly.  
  
Stone's head shot up. "What!" She hissed. "I can not only take care of myself but I can take care of my man too!"   
  
The silver haired demon froze. "Fine." He turned away from her and began to look through the menu again. "Where is the waitress?" He growled under his breath.  
  
Stone blinked confused._ 'He gave up that easily?'_ She thought as she turned to Naraku. "What's wrong with Hayama?"  
  
Naraku glanced over at his friend. "He's thinking about the girl that stole his heart." He said seroiusly. "I can tell."  
  
"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru shot his friend a glare. "I am not thinking about her!" he lied.  
  
"You're lying." Stone cut in. "Every time you lie your left ear twitches." She informed him.  
  
Sesshomaru paled. _'She knows that?'_ He glared at Naraku. "Best buddy..." He snarled. "Did you tell her that?"   
  
Stone knocked him in the head. "I figured it out myself!" She narrowed her emerald eyes at him. "Well... tell me what she's like."  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru refused.  
  
Naraku grinned. "I'll tell you something Stone. He said that she hates his guts and that they always argue."  
  
"Really?" Stone sipped some hot chocolate that had practically appeared out of nowhere. "Tell me about her. I could hook you two up." She winked playfully. "You need a lady in your life anyhoo!"  
  
_'How could you hook me up with anyone when all I want is what I can't have.'_ He thought as he finally said. "She already is dating someone."  
  
"Sucks." Naraku shook his head and then took a sip of coda. "You never told me that. Is she blonde?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru answered honestly. _'As long as he doesn't find out that I lov- like his girlfriend.'  
_  
"Um... Is she a prep?" Stone shuddered at the thought. _'I wish he'd say....... SHUT UP, ME!'  
_  
"No." Sesshomaru repeated.  
  
"Demon?" Naraku quizzed.  
  
"No. Only at heart." He chuckled as he began to stare off into space.  
  
"Um.... so she's probally a stoner or a biker right?" Naraku thought out loud.  
  
"Yes." A small smile played on Sesshoumaru's lips.   
  
"Um......... does she go to our school?" Stone asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru started and then picked up his drink. "Why do you need my support Naraku?" He asked in way of changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Naraku turned to Stone. "Babe. I have something to ask you.... will you-?"

* * *

**wow! thats it for chapter eight!! yay!   
  
_what is naraku trying to ask stone?!?!?!_   
  
I dont even know!!!  
  
_will sesshoumaru step in or will he be left broken?_  
  
Review and give me ideas!!!**

Stay (sic)


	10. No Way

_**Disclaimer:** Have i been forgetting these? I don't own **Inuyasha** or any of its characters... Only Stone and I also dont own **good charlotte** and all of their glory!  
  
**BTW:** The Chronicles of Life and Death is a real album of theirs but its not out yet! I want it now!  
  
How come im not getting any reviews?  
  
Dont you love me anymore?  
  
I updated just for you!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yea. someone reviewed and asked me to update The Other Forbidden Child and I will try to ASAP but I have writers block so readers... help me! send me ideas and such! PlZ! I also need to update_ As You Grow Older... Your Heart Grows Colder... _AGAIN I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! HELP!! I have Msn messenger 6.2!  
  
FYI: I know theyre in school but i am wondering... do you want me to give them summer vacation???? review and tell me!  
_  
**------------Last time on Heihachi High-----------------**  
  
"Um......... does she go to our school?" Stone asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru started and then picked up his drink. "Why do you need my support Naraku?" He asked in way of changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Naraku turned to Stone. "Babe. I have something to ask you.... will you-?"

* * *

  
  
**Heihachi High  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
No way**

__****

_

* * *

_

  
  
"Ah-ah-ahchoo!" Inuyasha sneezed so hard he fell off of his chair.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped up checking to see if he was alright. "You... I can't believe it!" She began to laugh at the hanyou laying on the diner floor.  
  
"What the-" Stone jumped over to Inuyasha worriedly. "Are you okay?" She bit back a laugh as Sesshoumaru and Naraku came up behind her.  
  
"What? Are you allergic to dog?" Naraku teased as he helped his fellow hanyou up. "You know your little sneeze interuppted something very important."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and dusted off his jeans. "Yeah. I realize that." he shook his head and motioned to Kagome. "We'll be leaving. Sesshoumaru, pay for our lunch with my credit card, will ya?" Then he and Kagome ran out to go to the arcade.  
  
"Alrighty then." Stone drawled as she grabbed Naraku and Sesshoumaru after he paid for his borther and their own food. "Let's go to the movies!" She led the out of the diner and down the street arm in arm with with her in the middle. "What did you want to ask me Nuri?" She finally asked.  
  
Naraku blushed. "Um... I wanted to ask you.. er... if you would ma-"  
  
"OOOh! Look!" Stone pulled away from the guys and ran to a music store window. "_The Chronicles of Life and Death_ is out!!!"  
  
"Don't tell me you still listen to that crap." Naraku shook his head. "I can't stand them."  
  
"**Good Charlotte** is not crap. They rock." Sesshoumaru joined Stone at the window. "I didn't know it'd be out already."  
  
"Neither did I!" Stone hopped up and down happily. "This is so-o-o-o cool!" She dug into her pockets and then froze. "I left my wallet at home." She whined as she dug into all of her pockets. "I'm so stupid."  
  
"No you're not." Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "Wait here Kasumi." He dissapeared into the dark store leaving the couple alone.  
  
"They are posers, you know." Naraku informed her.  
  
"No, they aren't!" Stone spun to face him hands on her hips. "They are my favorite band and they are real!" Her hands balled up into fists. "They are the only reason I'm still alive! Their song _'Hold on'_ is the only reason why I didn't off myself already! They understand what I go through! Unlike some people!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on him.  
  
"You saying that I don't care about you?!" Naraku grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. "Why in the seven hells would I date you if I didn't care!?!"  
  
"Hmm.... I dunno... Maybe it'd the sex!" Stone pushed him away. "Leave me alone."She hissed angrily. "You didn't even know that I was taking pills! Sesshoumaru did and I've only known him how long!" She pushed him again. "You are the poser! Don't bother acting like you love me!" She bit back tears. _'He can't see how this effects me.'_  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What does my best friend mean to you!" Naraku pushed her back. "You said that you loved me remember? You promised that you'll always stay no matter what!" He smirked at her. "I'm your master."  
  
Stone paled. "M-master?" She shook her head furiously. "And I thought I was high!" She slapped him as hard as she could. "I hate you!" She pushed him again. "I never want to see you again!"  
  
"Heh. Remember when your daddy found out that little weakness of yours?" He smirked, his red eyes flashing evilly. "I was the one who told him. Your dad sold me to you." He took a step toward her.  
  
"How much do I have to pay for her freedom?" Sesshoumaru stepped out of the store and handed Stone a bag. "I bought you _The Chronicles of Life and Death_." He smiled at her before he turned back to his friend. "You never used to be this way." He growled as he made sure that the red haired girl was safe behind him. "I won't forgive you for this."  
  
Naraku laughed. "So? I don't care? All I want is money and power." He smirked. "And I also want her body in my bed."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. "No." He growled as he positioned himself to strike.  
  
"No? You don't have a say in the matter. I own her. She's mine until the day I that I die!" Naraku leered at Stone. "Come here."  
  
Stone took a step forward but Sesshoumaru stopped her with his arm. "Don't." He cracked his claws and smirked at Naraku his eyes still ompletely blood red. "If she's yours till you die then I'll just kill you." He popped his claws once again. "I needed to get you out of my way anyways."  
  
Naraku's eyes widened in shock. "Shit." He cursed as he finally realized how deep in hot water he was in. _'I didn't know he liked her! I am so dead'_ He cursed again as he tried not to move a muscle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Stone grabbed the silver haired demons shirt from behind and buried her face in his back. "Please. I want to get out of here. Please...."  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes turned back to normal. "Alright." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug completely forgetting the ebony haired hanyou.  
  
Naraku took a step back. _'I'd better leave before he remembers me.'_ He toom off in a large twister of purplish black maisma.  
  
Stone hic-cupped and closed her eyes as she rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest. "I can't believe myself. I trusted him."  
  
"So did I." Sesshoumaru buried his nose into her hair and sighed. "Lets go home. We could go listen to _The Chronicles of Life and Death_ in the nursery."  
  
Stone smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

Kikyo smirked from her hiding spot in an alleyway. "He's making his move... Naraku. Gain all the power you want and then I'll kill you and take the power for myself." She chuckled as she began to limp painfully away. "And then I can get rid of Kagome so I can have Inuyasha all to myself!"

* * *

**well thats it! I hope you enjoyed it! i didnt plan the chapter this way but thats how i wrote it!  
  
I AM a fan of _good charlotte_ and i think they rock. i wont hate you if you dissagree  
  
what you like is wat you like. I still love ya all!  
  
review and help me with those other two stories! Also tell me if youre interested in a lemon... if you want one email me telling me who and i'll email it to you  
  
Email me at: **


	11. Oh no

**_i am currently grounded off the computer rite noe_**

**_but i am allowed on the schools comp! yay!_**

**_thats just my luck... thanks for all of your reviews so far!! _**

**_rubelcam: you know i love ya babe!!! lots of hugs for all of your reviews!_**

**_im gonna try my hardest to make these chapters a hell of a lot longer so font worry!!!_**

**_if you want lemons please tell me!! ill write anything you want! after all im here for my fans!_**

**_haha... i hope you all enjoy this chapter! review and tell me what you all want_**

**Warnings! **

_this chapter includes making out and frenching....  
**nothing too serious**_

**

* * *

Heihachi High**

**Chapter Ten**

**Oh no...**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm..." Stone mumbled as she rolled onto her stomach. "Kag... why were we recruited for this dumb school anyways? I mean, er, we're actually getting less education now then back at the old high school."

Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen. "Beats me." She shrugged before hopping back to the stove. "The guys should be over any minute. I'm sorry for inviting Sesshoumaru, since you can't stand him, but I had no choice but to invite both.

_'Thats not the truth. I really like-like him..' _Stone blushed red enough to match her hair. _'Oh no! I did not just think that! I'm so embarrased! I'm much too old for a crush_!'

**_That's exactly why this is more than just a crush._**

_'Not you again! What in the seven hells are you talking about!'_

**_Simple. You, Stone Kasumi, are in love with Sesshoumaru Hayama._**

_'No! I can't be! I mean... he's rude, cold, selfish, egotistical.... He doesn't care about anyone but himself!'_

_**'That's not true and we both know it. Why else would he nearly kill Nuri? Why would he buy that great Good Charlotte CD? Why would he tell you to stop taking those damned pills? Face it girl... he's your night is silkin white armor.'** _

_'No, he... I... I can't love...'_

_**'You say that now... but you know deep down that he's the one man that can complete your soul... Plus, he's probally a god in bed!'**_

_'You're probally right about that... oh no! Now I'm thinking perverted thoughts! All thanks to you! Get. Out. Of. My. Head.'_ Stone began to bash her head against the wall trying to shake both her arousing thoughts and her inner self out of her head.

"Stone?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison as they watched her beating herself.

"What are you doing now, Kasumi?" Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice broke into their jumbles thoughts.

Stone froze her face beet red. "N-nothing..." She turned to face them and nervously brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Er... I'll go get some flowers for the table from the nursery!" She ran off still trying to get herself together.

"Not again..." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he followed after her. "I told her not to pick anymore flowers."

"O-o-oka-a-ay." Inuyasha drawled as he pushed Kagome softly against the wall. "Puppy wants to play. Woof woof." He joked as he kissed her neck. "You look absolutely delicious today, my dear Kagome. Are you sure that you're not for dinner?"

The dark eyed girl giggled and blushed. "I dunno... I think I'd rather** you** be** my** dessert."

* * *

_'Sesshoumaru looks good today'_ Stone thought as she walked through the nursery not even glancing at the flowers and plants as she passed by them lost in thought. 

Speaking of the devil. Sesshoumaru watched the red-haired girl thoughtfully. He stepped out of his spot behind her and quietly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him from behind. "What's wrong, Kasumi-chan?"

Stone blinked unable to think. "Hayama-san..." She turned around to face the silver-haired inu youkai. "Hi?"

He chuckled as he watched the confused teen. "How are you?" He smiled down charmingly at her.

Her green eyes widened surprised that he was being so nice to her. "Why are you..."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her slender waist. His soft white shirt rustled against her black cotton band shirt as her leaned close to her. "Why are you so surprised?" He mummered his golden eyes on her. "You aren't dumb."

Stone did what all girls do when a georgous guy had his arms around her, she turned beet red as she leaned up and kissed him.

The inu youkai' eyes widened as Stone pulled away and turned her back to obviously embarrased.

"Gomen nasai, Hayama-san." The stoner girl mumbled as she bit the inside of her lip.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sesshoumaru laughed as he stepped in front of her. "Never be sorry for something you mean." He tilted her chin up with his warm, clawled hand. "Never." He caught her lips with his own as his hands slid down the side of her slim body and the settling arouns waist.

Stone began to kiss him back overcoming the shock of the delightfully sweet kiss. She slid her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Sesshoumaru licked her bottom lip as in asking her for permission for something. She gasped and he took the opportunity to dive his tounge into her mouth to sample the taste of her warm mouth. His tounge explored and messaged her own tounge as his hands slid onto her bottom.

Stone and Sesshoumaru relunctantly pulled away for much needed air. They stared at each other in shock and a new-found emotion blazing in their eyes.

"Hmm..." Sesshoumaru, being the first to recover, smiled as he licked his lips. "You taste like Jolly Ranchers."

Stone giggled and winked at him. "And you tasted like Pocky!"

"So you're calling me cheap but delicious?"

"Maybe I am."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he tackled her and began to tickle her. After she cried uncle he stopped and sat on her smiling down at her. "You're bueatiful," was all he said before leaving to return to the dorm.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pulled apart as Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen. 

"Looks like you two were having alot of fun." The youkai teased as they hurridly straightened their clothes. "Maybe I should've left you with a chaperone."

Inuyasha growled as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Ha ha. So veru funny brother." He shot his brother a sinister glare. "At least I **have** a girlfriend!"

"Who says I don't?" Sesshoumaru smirked secretively. Behind him Stone entered the kitchen still completely dazed by what had happened in the nursery just minutes earlier.

Inuyasha blinked in utter shock. "No way!"

The older brother sweatdropped. "Is it really that unbelilevable?" He muttered more to himself than to his half brother.

Kagome shook her head as she and Stone began to set the table. The ebony haired girl glanced at her gothic friend quizzidly. She had noticed that the stoner was way more distracted than earlier but she decided to keep her mouth shut. She'll ask later.

"Who is she then?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. "And why haven't I met this girlfriend of yours?"

A shattering of glass startled them. Kagome carefully placed her plates on the table before crouching down and cleaning up the shattered plates. "Stone?" She glanced up at the stoner who was already at the foor.

"I-I-I got s-spooked." She stuttered as she opened the door behind her. "Gomen nasai, Kag-chan. I'll r-replace them. I also gotta s-study so I won't be home till real l-late... bye!" With that she dissapeared in the hallways of the dormhouse.

"Should I go after her?" Kagome thought out load as she threw the broken glass into the trash can in the corner. "I wonder what spooked her..."

* * *

Stone ran. 

She kept running until she collasped against a fence with tears streaking madly down her cheeks.

After sobbing for a while Stone finally dried her eyes on the back of her sleve and walked into a diner to clean herself up.

"I can't believe how foolish I was." She muttered as she washed her face with warm water in the bathroom. "I shouldn't have thought...." She did her eye make-up and then stared at the sold kohl eyed girl in the mirror. "I know better than that." She smirked at her reflection. "I trust no one." She said as she left the diner and walked down the street to the shop section of the city. She had some shopping to do.

* * *

**_wow_**

**_i finally got that done!!!_**

**_i hope ya all liked it!_**

**_news: im allowed on the computer at home now... today, Monday September 17, 2004, I will be online between 6 - 8pm! Central time_**

**_if you have msn messenger, as do i, then you can message me! _**

**_if you dont have msn messenger than you can email me at as well!_**

**_also you can IM me at BloodRedJo )_**

**_feel free to talk/email or message me any time you want_**

**_im always here for my readers!_**

**_anyhoo! i was gonna reveal why the girls were brought there for but i forgot and got off track... it wasnt just random! its part of the plot!_**

**_heres a hint: their guides were chosen purposely!!_**

**_another hint? sure! _**

**_Hint 2: sess and inuyasha's family, which they arent in contact with, have customs referring to marriage and all_**

**anyhoo! if you can guess the correct reason y they r there than ill reward you! ill send you the newest chapter way before i post it and ill also write a one shot of your choice!!!**


	12. Remedy

Omg, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen.

I hope you all still love me!

please please, chew my head off, or something... i deserve it for holding you with the little cliffie for so freaking long!

* * *

**Heihachi High **

Chapter Eleven

Remedy

* * *

The Hayama family sat around the table silently. It had been a while since they had gotten all together like this. 

Everything was different.

Inuyasha wasn't a little boy anymore, althought at times he may act like one. The puppy-eared child had grown into a young man with a girlfriend whom he cared deeply about.

Sesshoumaru hadn't changed much since then. Sesshoumaru sat, staring at his claws, lost in his thoughts instead of paying attention like he had always used to He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Of course, their grandfather noticed their changes, but chose to keep silent in the matter.

"I called you both here for a reason." The elder began regally. He folded his hands over his lap and eyed the boys. "I'm sure that you both realize that you are the last of the Hayama family." He paused letting his words sink in as the two half brothers met his steady gaze. "That is why I have arranged for the two of you to be married."

This was a jaw-dropping statement.

"You, Inuyasha Hayama, will marry a young girl named Stone Hasumi. Sesshoumaru, you shall marry a girl named Kagome Higurashi." He paused. "I'm sure that these girls personalities will match yours almost perfectly.

The elder closed his eyes, expecting Inuyasha to jump up and begin whining about him not going to marry, and even if he did, he'd choose his own bride.

"No." Sesshoumaru's voice broke the stunned silence.

The elder's eyes opened wide as he stared at the youkai in shock. "What!"

"I said, 'No.'" Cold amber eyes burned into the old mans. "I'm not going to marry Kagome." He stood up. "There's no way you'd make me."

Inuyasha's shock went away and he stood too. "Same here! I'm not marrying that bitch!"

Sesshoumaru turned angry eyes on his brother. "Don't fucking call Kasumi-chan a bitch you bloody moron!"

Inuyasha growled back but turned back to the elder. "I'm only half demon, so dropping my marriage would do this family no harm." He reasoned, calmly. "I'm not ready to marry, and when I shall be, I want to choose who I marry."

The elder was silent, watching the pair with wide eyes. He didn't know quite what to think. "Um... alright Inuyasha, I'll void and cancel your arranged marriage."

"I'm glad you understand." Inuyasha smirked. "Well then, old men, since there's no more here for me, I'll be heading back." Inuyasha flipped the old man the finger before he waltzed off.

The silver-blue haired youkai stood glaring at the door Inuyasha left through. 'Call my woman a bitch... I'll fucking kill you for that...' He thought angrily.

"Sesshoumaru," the old man stood up. "I would have you calm yourself." He took command of the room again. "This isn't like you. Grow up and start acting mature again."

"Elder..." Sesshoumaru turned to him again. "I'll concent to marriage, but under these condictions..."

* * *

Kagome glanced into Stone's room for the 354th time that day, checking to see if the red-head returned without her taking notice. 

"Nothing..." She sighed heavily. She had the strangest feeling that something was direly wrong. Something very very bad was happening to her friend.

The sound of a door opening broke into the thoughts that made the girl's stomach turn and made bitter vile to rise to her throat.She spun around, praying it was her lost friend.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, shocked, and dissapointed.

He rolled his eyes and crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "What? No hello?" He stopped to steal a quick taste of her lips. "And here I thought you cared..." He kissed her again before pausing and gazing into her eyes. "She hasn't returned?"

"Something..." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm afraid for her... she... I... there's something wrong!"

He sighed and pulled her closer and buried his face into her hair as she sobbed into his chest. "Don't worry Kagome... everythings going to be fine..."

"I..." Kagome choked and began to sob again, her sentence left unfinished._ 'I don't think it is.'_

_

* * *

**"Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back,"** _

Stone sang as she slid yet another paper bag into her oversized backpack. She was feeling mighty chipper, although she had been up for two days straight, shopping.

**"Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, _'You'll be the death of me' _"  
**  
She paused before she began walking again. She had one more store to hit before it was time to return home.

Stone sang as she slid yet another paper bag into her oversized backpack. She was feeling mighty chipper, although she had been up for two days straight, shopping. She paused before she began walking again. She had one more store to hit before it was time to return home. 

**"I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back,"**

She walked into the store and began to root through the shelves. She didn't want to end up buying second rate items. She felt like splurging today.

**"Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, ****_'You'll be the death of me'  
_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, 'Yo_u'll be the death of me' _"**

Soon she was on her way home, backpack stuffed to the brim with what she needed for her task. The wieght on her shoulders annoyed her, but she reveled in the pain of it.

She slid into her apartment, glancing around. There was a note on the fridge from Kagome saying, "Inuyasha and I went to the movies... Stone, if you're reading this, please stay. I love you. Kag"

**"Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in"**

She sang as she got to work on her task. 'Soon, soon...' she thought.

**"Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, _'You'll be the death of me'_"  
**  
Stone continue to sing singing. It was almost complete.

**"Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, _'You'll be the death of me'_ "**

The song echoed in the air as everything seemed ampliphy. Louder and louder, the birds sang until... there was nothing.

* * *

Well, that was it for chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it 

The song was "Remedy" by Seether.

Go listen to it

AFTER you leave me a review!


End file.
